Un homme le peut-il ?
by BobSherlock
Summary: Le dossier "Bella" est bouclée, la famille est au complet. Mais qui a dit qu'être vampire engage une vie paisible ? Esmée ? Oui, sûrement. Et pourtant, une nouvelle aventure vient frapper les Cullen.


**No comment', juste un OS sortit de mon esprit sadique - parce que j'adore imaginer Esmée en demoiselle en détresse sauvée par le preux chevalier Carlisle ! MWAHAHAH !**

* * *

**Un homme le peut-il?**

Esmée rayonnait. Littéralement. Sa peau brillait avec une douce puissance. Les rayons chauds du soleil qui transperçaient le mince feuillage semblaient presque pâles à côté des paillettes de diamants qui émanaient des huit vampires qui occupaient la clairière. Et Esmée rayonnait. Littéralement, certes, mais au deuxième sens du terme, aussi. Son sourire, doux et timide, faisait presque d'elle l'être le plus charmant d'entre les huit personnes. Un vampire est beau. Oui. Les Cullen étaient tous beaux. Mais leur jeunesse figée leur donnait une beauté puissante, provocante, et lumineuse. Ils étaient sublimes. Peut-être trop. Les gens voulaient les voir sans les regarder, de peur d'en ressentir une jalousie piquante. Mais ça n'était pas le cas pour Esmée. Elle était la plus vieille humainement. Elle avait été mordue dans l'âge où la beauté atteint son paroxysme, mais ne se fane pas encore l'âge où la beauté perd de sa jeunesse, et devient concrète, en miroir du caractère qu'elle représente physiquement. Et Esmée avait toujours été la représentation vivante de la douceur. Aussi, sa beauté n'était que douceur. Son visage inspirait à la paix. Pas forcément le bonheur, car chaque personne à ses moments de drame, mais même dans sa douleur, des traits de la jeune femme émanait la paix. Alors, lorsqu'elle était heureuse, comme en cet instant, de son visage se dégageait un bien-être, un bonheur et une douceur sans limite.

- Bon…

Carlisle attrapa discrètement la main d'Esmée et la serra délicatement. Puis, à l'unisson, les vampires humèrent l'air. La forêt était emplie de senteurs diverses et variées, et toutes agréables. Bella eu un sourit ravi.

- J'adore ces journées, commenta t-elle. Cette chaleur…

Elle ferma les yeux et offrit son visage aux rayons brûlants et dorés. Esmée fit de même, savourant cette sensation de caresse sur ses joues, dans ses cheveux.

- Ouais, merci Miss Météo, hein !

La voie bourrue d'Emmett ramena brusquement tout le monde à la réalité. Esmée bougea légèrement ses jambes et se reposa doucement sur l'épaule de Carlisle. Puis elle fixa son fils.

- Miss Météo ? demanda t-elle.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux autres. Edward semblait hilare, et Jasper avait l'air de celui qui ne veut pas comprendre les nouvelles âneries d'Emmett, puis qui à peur d'avoir comprit.

- Ah, oui, soupira Alice dans un amusement agacé. Emmett s'ennuyait, alors il a voulu me trouver un nouveau surnom. L'autre ne lui plaisait plus.

- Tornade, c'est cela ? reprit Esmée.

- Il ne l'avait pas emprunté à une saga ? Les X quelques choses, ou je ne sais trop quoi ?

- X-Men, Carlisle ! s'égosilla Emmett avec un rire gras. Les X-MEN ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué !

- Ouais… Bref ! Voilà, maintenant, c'est Miss Météo. Parce que j'avais prévu une journée chaude…

Alice eu un petit rire.

- Eh ! En fait, je t'ai _enfin_ trouvé un surnom, Esmée !

Edward lâcha un « oh non » très révélateur et alla cacher son visage dans les cheveux de Bella qui avait un sourire à la fois amusé et curieux. Quand à Alice, elle élargit son sourire, qui devint presque carnassier.

- Je ne serais plus la seule à être ridicule, commenta t-elle doucement.

- Tu n'étais déjà pas la seule, renifla Rosalie. Et Blondie, tu en fais quoi ?

- Ah oui, autant pour moi !

Le silence revint et tout le monde fixa Emmett qui semblait attendre l'attention. Il sourit un peu plus, et reporta son regard sur Esmée. Qui, pour sa part, attrapa le bras de Carlisle et le serra doucement.

- J'ai vu un dessin animé avec Nessie, il y a pas longtemps… commença Emmett.

- Tu ne vas pas oser ! l'interrompit Bella, qui semblait presque choquée.

- Mais si ! ROH ! Bella, enfin, c'est tout elle ! On dirait des gros chamallows multicolores !

Carlisle laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

- Tu veux dire que tu vois Esmée comme un… gros chamallow multicolore ? demanda t-il.

Puis il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pour retenir un nouvel éclat de rire. Esmée serra un peu plus le bras de son mari, s'attendant à une suite encore pire.

- Mais non ! Enfin…

- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, Emmett, dit-elle doucement, un clin d'œil dans la voix.

- Mais laissez-moi finir, enfin ! râla t-il. C'était les Bisounours ! Tu sais, ces gros nounours tellement pelucheux que tu as envie de leur faire des câlins !

Il y eu un cruel instant de silence, puis tout le monde explosa de rire, autant Esmée que Carlisle. Chacun devait s'imaginer quelque chose de vraiment drôle, car aucune des huit personnes n'arrivaient à s'arrêter de rire. Esmée s'accrocha au bras de Carlisle qui attrapa doucement sa main pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle leva la tête pour regarder son mari dans les yeux. Ils brillaient.

- Je suis marié à un Bisounours, commenta t-il dans un rire.

Esmée sourit et embrassa du bout des lèvres son vampire de mari. Soudain, elle se rendit compte du silence qui habitait la clairière. Elle quitta les bras de Carlisle pour se rendre compte que tous ses enfants avaient disparus dans un bruissement de feuille à peine audible, et qu'une odeur de puma régnait dans l'air. Après tout, ils étaient venus ici pour chasser, et par pour parler. Elle reporta son regard sur Carlisle et vit qu'il humait l'air avec force. Elle l'admira encore une fois, en silence. Elle aimait lorsqu'il était concentré, ainsi. Ses yeux étaient perdu dans le vide, ses sourcils, froncés, un peu, ses lèvres légèrement pincées, ses cheveux d'or laissés libres au vent. Esmée se décida enfin à humer l'air. La délicieuse odeur du sang envahie ses narines. Elle se sentait toujours aussi monstrueuse de penser ça, mais elle n'avait pas franchement le choix. Elle se rapprocha de Carlisle et caressa doucement sa joue.

- Vas, dit-elle. Il n'y en a pas assez pour nous deux, je vais aller chercher plus loin.

- Je peux te le laisser, rétorqua t-il en fronçant des sourcils. Je peux attendre encore u…

- Chut…

Elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

- Vas, je te dis. Je peux me trouver de la nourriture toute seule, je suis une grande fille.

Elle lui lança un sourire complice et il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, fit-il. Mais tu fais attention !

Ce fut au tour d'Esmée de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne risque pas de me couper avec une épine de sapin, si tu veux tout savoir, ironisa t-elle gentiment.

Carlisle eu un sourire, embrassa le front de sa femme et disparue dans un courant d'air. Esmée se retrouve seule. Le soleil inondait la clairière d'une lumière dorée. Elle inspira longuement l'air frai. Elle se sentait bien. Elle se mit en marche, à pas lents, choisissant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le bois. Elle finit par capter l'odeur agréable d'un ours. Il devait se trouver à quelques milles de là où elle se trouvait, et sans doute dans les zones sombres et fraiches de la forêt. Elle n'en était que plus ravi, car elle aimait s'y promener. Ces endroits avaient toujours eu quelque chose de mystique. La végétation y était abondante, humide, et d'un vert brillant, et toute chose qui n'était pas de la végétation avait pris une couleur blanche argenté, par manque de soleil. Aussi, elle se mit à courir avec la vitesse que sa nature lui offrait.

Après quelque minute de course effrénée, Esmée arriva dans une petite clairière recouverte d'un toit de feuilles sombres. L'ours était là. Il semblait dormir paisiblement sur un coussin de mousse. Mais à peine Esmée avait-elle fait un pas dans la clairière que la paupière de l'animal se souleva. La pupille noir se dilata dans l'œil sombre et l'ours se redressa. Esmée se figea, devenant une véritable statue. L'ours se leva, aux aguets. Il y eu une longue minute d'affront silencieux. Le vampire fixait l'animal. L'animal fixait le vampire. Mais, brusquement, un courant d'air chaud souffla en direction de l'ours, lui apportant l'odeur du vampire. Les cheveux d'Esmée volèrent autour de son visage, avec grâce. Elle bougea très légèrement. Des brindilles craquèrent sous ses bottes. L'animal huma l'air. Deux fois. Puis, il se rassit, et continua de fixer Esmée. Elle s'approcha doucement. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre, tout juste. L'ours baissa la tête, et ferma les yeux. Esmée comprit qu'il savait. Comment, elle n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée. Le sixième sens animal, peut-être. Toujours est-il qu'il ne bougea plus. La jeune femme fut rapide elle détestait littéralement prendre son temps, car elle tuait. Elle mit fin à la vie de l'ours d'un coup rapide et bien placé, et le vida de son sang encore chaud avec un mélange de soulagement et de dégoût.

Esmée se releva. Elle épousseta les brindilles qui parsemaient son pull et son jean et se passa une main dans les cheveux, recoiffant les mèches rebelles. Puis elle s'éloigna rapidement de la clairière. Elle finit par arriver près d'une chute. L'eau claire coulait bruyamment sur les rochers avant de tomber dans un bassin bleu turquoise. Un unique rayon de soleil tombait sur la chute, ce qui donnait l'impression d'une coulée de diamant multicolores. Esmée alla s'asseoir sur une branche d'arbre épaisse qui surplombait la vue, et se laissa aller contre le tronc. L'instant était agréable. Il aurait été parfait si Carlisle avait été à ses côtés, mais elle se contenterait de cela, pour aujourd'hui. Esmée ferma les yeux et écouta les bruits de la nature. La mélodie de l'eau. Le chant de la brise printanière dans les feuilles. L'odeur agréable des fleurs…

.

Carlisle s'arrêta dans la clairière d'où il était parti. Quelque dixième de seconde plus tard et ses enfants arrivaient. D'ailleurs, Emmett fit exprès de foncer droit sur son père. Il le percuta de plein fouet et Carlisle, qui ne s'y attendait visiblement pas, alla s'écraser contre un arbre qu'il déracina à moitié. Emmett éclata d'un rire puissant tandis que le reste de la famille soupirait de désolation. Carlisle se releva gracieusement, arrangea ses vêtements et sauta à côté d'Emmett.

- Tu ne grandiras donc jamais ? demanda t-il, amusé.

- Jamais ! lui répondit l'intéressé avec un grand sourire. J'en ai pas besoin, puisque tu es là, avec Esmée. Mon grand papa costaux et ma petite maman, hein !

Il lança un clin d'œil à Carlisle puis fit semblant de s'intéresser à l'arbre déraciné. Il s'en approcha, et, d'un coup de point, le remit droit.

- Tiens, en parlant de notre « petite maman », reprit Jasper, où est Esmée ?

Il y eu un silence.

- Elle a dit qu'elle allait chasser un peu plus loin, répondit Carlisle sur un ton neutre.

- Tu ne lui as pas laissé ta bouffe ?! lâcha Emmett. Tu parles d'un gentleman, _**mon**__sieur_ !

Mais Carlisle ne releva pas. Une boule d'angoisse s'était formée au creux de son ventre. Il était une personne calme, contrôlée et sérieuse. Il le savait, oui. Mais quand il s'agissait d'Esmée, un rien le faisait paniquer. Un rien ! Déjà, quelque année auparavant, alors qu'ils étaient partis chasser, Emmett, Esmée et lui, laissant une Bella enceinte au soin de son mari, il avait paniqué comme jamais cela ne lui était arrivé. Esmée avait été rattrapé par un loup, malgré sa vitesse, et avait été attaquée. Il avait cru l'avoir perdu à jamais lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de sa chute au travers de la forêt. Et lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint, il s'était senti si coupable que cela lui soit arrivé, à elle, et pas à lui. Aujourd'hui, peut-être n'y avait-il pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Peut-être sa femme s'était-elle attardée près d'un paysage splendide, comme elle avait le don de les découvrir.

- Carlisle ?

Carlisle cligna une fois des yeux, revenant sur terre, et regarda son interlocuteur. Jasper.

- Ne commences pas à t'inquiéter, d'accord ?

- Ça va, rétorqua t-il calmement.

Soudain, un courant d'air chaud fit voleter ses cheveux d'or. Il le huma. Il était porteur de nombreuses odeurs. Celle d'un ours, et celle d'Esmée. Et deux odeurs inconnues. Il se figea, et ses yeux furent en un instant sur Alice. Ses enfants l'avaient sentie, aussi, ce courant d'air. Et eux aussi avaient précipités leur regard sur Alice. La jeune fille cligna des paupières. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

- Deux vampires, ils viennent de loin. Ils ne sont pas végétariens…

Elle leva les yeux vers Carlisle. Il y lu une panique et une peur sans nom.

- Ils vont la tuer…

.

Les vampires ne dorment pas. Jamais. Or, ils peuvent somnoler, rêvasser, se perdre dans leur pensées à un tel point qu'ils ne se concentrent sur plus rien. L'état actuel d'Esmée se résumait à ça. Les yeux fermés, elle avait laisser ses jambes tomber paresseusement des deux côtés de la branche. Son souffle était lent, comme lorsqu'elle s'endormait, feu le temps de son humanité, et les odeurs chaudes et diverses engourdissaient son esprit. Aussi, lorsque deux nouvelles senteurs s'insinuèrent entre les autres, elle les senties immédiatement. Bizarrement, une arrière pensée lui disait qu'elle devait bouger. Aussi, elle se leva et se mit en équilibre sur la branche, cherchant des yeux les deux inconnus. Elle n'eut pas le temps de les trouver, car ils le trouvèrent avant. Et d'une manière très peu agréable.

Esmée sentie quelque chose la percuter et elle tomba. Certes prise au dépourvu, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle était d'une grande agilité. Aussi, au lieu de s'étaler lourdement sur le sol, elle se réceptionna avec grâce et n'attendit pas d'en savoir plus sur ses agresseurs. Elle se mit à courir, préférant s'éloigner des odeurs de sa famille, de peur de les entraîné dans une mauvaise histoire.

Sa vitesse fut telle qu'elle semblait voler entre les arbres. Il lui sembla courir durant de longues minutes. Elle devina la fin du territoire des Quileute et en fut rassurée. Elle savait pourtant que ses agresseurs ne lui offriraient pas la paix de si tôt. Cette pensées se confirma lorsque ses jambes furent prisent dans un étau. Elle tomba net sur le sol, s'enfonçant presque dans l'herbe douce. Le soleil brillait toujours, peut-être même un peu plus, et Esmée fut attrister de le prendre comme un mauvais détail, ironique et piquant, comme l'avait été le soleil du jour de sa mort prématurée.

Elle ne s'autorisa pas à penser plus longtemps, et se retourna sur le dos. Où avait-elle lu cela, Dieu seul le sait, toujours est-il qu'elle savait que se mettre sur le dos était une position de défense pour les félins. Elle n'était pas un félin, certes, mais, en soi, sa nature l'en approchait indubitablement. Aussi, elle se posa sur ses coudes et dégagea ses mèches, accentuant sa visibilité.

Deux hommes se tenaient devant elles. Tous les deux d'un châtain pâle, presque décolorés, leurs yeux rouges la fixaient comme si elle n'avait été qu'une piètre friandise. L'un d'eux s'avança, un sourire goguenard sur le visage. Il était d'une beauté sombre et envoutante, et Esmée s'en voulue de le trouver à son goût. L'autre semblait plus lunaire, et son visage était impassible et perdu, alors que celui de son compagnon exprimait excitation et amusement.

- Intéressant, cette vitesse, commenta-t-il. N'est-ce-pas ?

L'autre ne répondit rien, mais cela leur sembla normal. Le séduisant vampire s'agenouilla au pied d'Esmée, posant ses deux mains sur les chevilles de la femme.

- Pourquoi s'enfuir en courant, douce créature ? demanda-t-il comme s'il était vexé d'une telle réaction.

- Me jeter à terre n'ai pas très engageant, vous en conviendrez, répondit poliment Esmée.

Il eu une moue agacé. Esmée banda ses muscles, prête à recevoir des coups. Le vampire serra ses chevilles un peu plus fort.

- Permet-moi de te redresser, alors, reprit-il d'une voix douce et mielleuse.

- Pour me jeter au sol à nouveau ? rétorqua Esmée en haussant un sourcil.

Ce n'était visiblement pas la bonne réponse, car le vampire cessa de sourire. Son compagnon s'approcha de quelque pas.

- Explique qui nous sommes à cette jeune effrontée, Blake.

- A ton service, Chasy, répondit le dénommé Blake avec un sourire cruel.

Blake s'avança au dessus d'Esmée, finissant par s'accroupir au dessus de ses cuisses, approchant son visage de celui de la Cullen.

- Vois-tu, ma belle, expliqua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, on t'as bien sentie, toi et ta petite famille. Mais on t'a choisit, toi, parce que tu étais la plus isolée, mais aussi celle qui sentait le plus bon. Tu sais, nous ne sommes que d'humbles voyageurs en quête de jouvencelle en détresse. N'est-ce-pas, Chase ?

- Ouais, répondit l'autre. La dernière doit toujours être à l'hôpital, soit dit en passant.

Ils lâchèrent tout deux un rire entendu, comme s'ils avaient un bon souvenir commun.

- A la fois, elle était humaine, mon ami, reprit Blake. Mais toi, belle fleur, tu es des notre. Et tu fais partie des plus magnifiques, je dois dire.

Esmée cru que son cœur allait exploser. Ainsi, ils avaient des intentions malsaines à son égard. Mais était-ce réellement surprenant ? Pas vraiment, à dire vrai. Soudain, elle n'était plus allongée mais le dos collé contre un arbre et la gorge enserré dans un étau de glace, le visage de Blake à quelque centimètre du sien, et les pieds décollés du sol. Il était nettement plus grand qu'elle. Nettement, en effet. S'en était presque drôle.

- Alors comme ça, on est déjà engagé ?! scanda-t-il, enragé.

Ah. Il avait vu l'alliance.

- Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, oui, répondit Esmée.

Mais son ton avait changé et était froid.

- Et Monsieur va venir te secourir, tu crois ?

- Pourquoi poser une question à laquelle vous connaissez déjà la réponse ?

- Ne joue pas avec moi, tu veux ? Ou on te fera mal.

- N'est-ce pas ce que vous voulez déjà me faire ?

Esmée commença à se débattre. Elle ne voulait pas que sa famille s'en mêle. L'expression de ses agresseurs changea. Elles devinrent cruelles et moqueuses.

- Non, non. Avant, on va faire joujou, d'accord, Chase ?

- A toi l'honneur, Blaky, mon ami !

Le vampire plongea son visage dans son cou. Esmée paniqua lorsqu'elle sentie les lèvres glacées sur sa peau. Sa réaction fut nerveuse et puissante. Elle poussa Blake de toutes ses forces, et cela fut fructueux, car le vampire alla s'écraser derrière les buissons. Esmée retomba sur le sol avec souplesse. Mais elle ne put faire autre chose car l'autre vampire se jeta sur elle. Elle roula sur le sol, l'évitant de justesse, mais il prit appui sur le tronc pour se renvoyer dans la direction opposé. Il retomba, agile, devant elle, une expression de victoire éclairant déjà son visage.

Esmée n'aimait pas se battre. Tuer, frapper, briser, casser. Faire éclater un vase en morceau la traumatisait presque, alors envoyer son poing dans la mâchoire d'un individu n'était pas, en soi, sa passion. Par contre, Carlisle était sa passion. Ses enfants étaient sa passion. Sa petite-fille était sa passion. Ses rares amis étaient sa passion. Et si elle jouait la pacifiste à tout va, elle perdrait le plaisir de cette passion, ou peut-être même sa passion, tout court. Aussi, elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis l'attaque de Victoria. Elle frappa. Son poing rencontra le menton de Chase avec une force calculée et juste. Le vampire s'envola, allant rejoindre son compère. Compère qui, d'ailleurs, avait finit de se remettre de cette attaque soudaine et fonçait à nouveau sur sa proie. Esmée l'attendait. Elle l'évita au dernier moment, l'attrapa par les épaules et le cloua au sol en le retournant facilement. Il s'engouffra dans l'herbe, dans une gerbe de terre et de brindille. Elle recula en un bond, puis sauta sans prendre trop de hauteur. Au sommet de son saut, elle plongea vers sa proie et attrapa son bras. Elle colla son menton contre son torse et se laissa rouler sur le sol. Son adversaire, entraîné par le mouvement, s'envola à nouveau et disparu entre les arbres. Esmée se releva. Pour se retrouver au sol. Chase avait finalement fait son retour et la plaquait au sol. Sa bouche se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'oreille de la vampire.

- Tu n'as fais que nous débarrasser de ce gêneur, trésor, susurra-t-il. Mais il a l'avantage, pour toi, d'être plus doux que moi.

- Laissez-moi, s'écria-t-elle en se débattant, mais il était définitivement plus fort qu'elle.

Elle sentie une main glisser sous son pull rouge vermeil et caresser le creux de ses reins. Elle frissonna, dégoûtée. La dernière personne à avoir abusé d'elle avait été son mari, horrible homme violent qu'elle avait oublié, ne voulant plus vivre dans le passé. Mais, aujourd'hui, il lui en revenait en tête. Si elle avait pu pleurer, elle l'aurait fait. Mais même le sanglot qui obstruait sa gorge ne parvint pas à sortir.

- Laisse-toi faire, chérie, reprit-il dans un murmure.

Sa bouche glissa entre les mèches caramels et vint embrasser la peau marmoréenne. Les doigts d'Esmée s'enfoncèrent dans le sol, crispés par la rage de l'impuissance. Les mains de Chase remontèrent le long de ses côtes et vinrent papillonner sur le dos d'Esmée. Brusquement, Esmée se sentie soulevée. Chase la retourna. Il coinça les jambes de la vampire entre ses genoux, à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, et laissa son visage tomber sur celui d'Esmée. Les deux bouches se rencontrèrent. Esmée tenta de bouger son visage en désespoirs de cause, mais il l'en empêchait. Elle sentie à nouveau les mains contre la peau de son ventre, remonter doucement, lentement vers sa poitrine.

Et puis, soudain, rien. Chase avait disparu. Au dessus d'elle, la dominant de toute sa taille, se trouvait Blake, l'air énervé et les vêtements déchirés.

- Tu es à _moi_, et à personne d'autre, gronda-t-il.

- Erreur, répondit une voix emplie d'amertume. Techniquement, elle appartient à nul autre que moi.

Et le vampire châtain aux yeux rouges fut remplacé par un ange aux yeux d'or.

- Notre alliance le prouve, ajouta Carlisle en regardant quelque chose qu'Esmée ne pouvait voir, toujours allongée sur le sol.

Esmée se redressa. Remarquant du coin de l'œil que ses agresseurs étaient encore là – délicatement retenue par des Cullen énervés, et quel doux euphémisme, elle ne s'autorisa pas à craquer. Elle tira sur son pull pour paraître à nouveau correcte et secoua légèrement ses cheveux, retirant les quelques brindilles. Carlisle glissa gracieusement jusqu'à ses adversaires.

- Voyez-vous, messieurs, dit-il d'une voix si froide qu'elle sembla choquer Esmée, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être violent. Je suis même quelqu'un de doux, de posé, de tranquille, et de tous les synonymes possibles et inimaginables de ces quelques mots. Pouvez-vous vous faire à cette idée ? Je pense que oui, ayant... rencontré ma charmante compagne, qui à le même tempérament, sinon plus.

Sa voix tremblait de fureur. Et, à bien regarder, Emmett semblait près à dépasser son père dans sa tirade philosophique pour réduire à l'état de rien les deux vampires.

- Mais vous avez fait quelque chose que je ne peux tolérer.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de demander quoi – ce qui, soit dit en passant, était complètement inutile puisqu'ils le savaient pertinemment. Plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il frappa ses deux ennemis au ventre, les envoyant hors de sa vue. Emmett, Jasper, Edward et Rosalie disparurent, sans doute pour dépenser leur colère sur les deux pauvres vampires.

Esmée se laissa glisser contre Carlisle qui l'enserra. Elle éclata en sanglot. Elle enfouie son visage contre le torse de son mari.

- Tout va bien, mon amour, dit Carlisle, retrouvant sa voix douce. C'est finit. Je suis désolé que ça te soit arrivé.

Les mains de Bella et Alice caressèrent doucement les épaules et les cheveux de leur mère, affligées de son chagrin.

- Un homme peut-il faire une telle chose ? murmura Esmée entre deux sanglots.

- Nous sommes des hommes, répondit Carlisle en redressant le visage de sa femme, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux. Eux, ce sont des monstres.

Et il clôtura cette affreuse aventure en l'embrassant tendrement.


End file.
